gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion
* |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Wilhelm Katsuragi |armaments= |system features= |optional equipment= |affiliation=High-Mark Vanguard |storyline=GBF-SWF |universe=Build Fighters }} The HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion, officially known as HMVG-1C GN-X Mark II Dominion, was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF. It was one of the few Gunpla that derived characteristics from both the and its successor unit, the Ace Pilot-use Custom , mobile suits found in the series, and respectively. It was built, piloted, and maintained by Wilhelm Katsuragi, the Ace Builder and Fighter for High-Mark Vanguard. Other than participating in Gunpla Matches, Wilhelm was a regular of The Game Room, often taking part in the establishment's Simulated War Front. Like with many patrons and employees of The Game Room, Wilhelm was also a former competitor in the Gunpla International Tournament. Technology and Combat Characteristics The HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion was built upon the basic frame of the with several minor aesthetic modifications meant to make the Gunpla more reminiscent of the . While the and the succeeding relied on a for its energy needs, the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion was equipped with a True , bypassing all of the inherent disadvantages associated with the flawed GN Drive Tau. Equipping a True GN Drive allowed the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion to be completely self-sufficient, granting it a energy storage capabilities as well as a theoretically infinite operation time. Instead of the normal green GN Particles produced by the GN Drive, the GN Particles produced by the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion was colored blue. Armaments GN Vulcan: Located within the head module of the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion, the GN Vulcan allowed the Gunpla to shoot down missiles and keep enemy Gunpla at bay. Despite the GN Vulcan being weak in offensive power, it did possess a high rate of fire. Alternatively, the GN Vulcan's beam output can be increased by a slim margin, potentially enhancing its offensive capabilities to a greater degree. GN Beam Saber x2: The HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion's primary weapon for close quarters combat, it was stored in a small compartment found within the Advanced GN Beam Rifle. The beam output of the GN Beam Saber can be increased to grant enhanced offensive capabilities at the expense of a shorter operation time. The GN Beam Sabers was colored blue in accordance to Wilhelm's color preference, instead of the normal pink. GN Claw: A weapon feature primarily associated with the GN-X line of mobile suits, it was generally considered to be a last resort in close combat, due to an increased probability of destruction against other close combat weapons. In the event that the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion lost both of its GN Beam Sabers in battle, the GN Claws served as the Gunpla's last effort to defend itself in close quarters combat. GN Claws relied on GN Particles to enhance the cutting potential of the Gunpla's claws, which allowed the Dominion to easily shear through Gunpla armour and joints. Activation of the GN Claw was almost instantaneous, which allowed the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion to catch the majority of enemy Gunpla unaware. Advanced GN Beam Rifle: An upgraded variant of the GN-X's standard GN Beam Rifle. Unlike its predecessor, the Advanced GN Beam Rifle was able to adjust its range, rate-of-fire, and focusing in real-time to better suit the pilot's preferences. Wilhelm preferred to have an emphasis on a slow rate-of-fire coupled with stronger penetration power. Due to Dominion's lack of Leg Compartments, the Gunpla had two Beam Sabers mounted on each side of Beam Rifle. Prototype GN Lance Custom: A weapon designed for close and ranged combat, it was comprised of the GN-X's Beam Rifle and a Lance Modular Component. Unlike the GN Lance assigned to the , the Beam Rifle was not integrated and could actually be detached to serve as another Beam Rifle. The tip of the GN Lance was coated with GN Particles, bestowing it greater penetration power. In ranged combat, the Proto GN Lance can be set to either Single-Fire or Rapid-Fire Mode. Due to the somewhat bulky appearance of the Prototype GN Lance, Wilhelm often went to battle without it, preferring to rely on his Advanced GN Beam Rifle and GN Bits instead. When the GN Lance was deployed, it was generally stored on either shoulders. GN Dominion Bit: GN Particle Control Bit: System Features Shoulder Hardpoints: Taken directly from the , the HMVG-1C GN-X Dominion possessed two Shoulder Hardpoints. The Dominion's Hardpoints allowed the Gunpla to be fitted with additional equipment. While GN Defense Rods were the standard norm, Wilhelm removed them in favor of his own custom equipment. In this case, Wilhelm installed GN Bit Launchers on both shoulders, both of which contained 4 customized Dominion Bits each. GN Drive: Bit Control System: The Dominion Bits and the Particle Control Bits were remote controlled by the installed Bit Control System, allowing it to act independently during combat. Additionally, the Bits can be manually controlled by Wilhelm, even during the thick of combat. Under the Trans-Am Effect, the speed and firepower of the Dominion Bits and the Vernier Bits were enhanced tremendously. Trans-Am System: Enlarged GN Verniers: Wilhelm removed the Limiters on the Enlarged GN Vernierss, improving the Dominion's enhanced thrust and maneuverability even further. However, the removal of the Limiters added a significant amount of strain onto the Gunpla's frame. As a result, relying on the unlimited GN Verniers may result in the Dominion completely falling apart from the added strain. Main History Development Gallery Notes Trivia *The designation, HMVG-1C, for the GN-X Dominion stood for H'igh-'''M'ark 'V'anguard 'G'unpla - '''1st 'C'ustom. Behind the Scenes